My demi-god love story
by sparkling vampire demi-god1243
Summary: It's my first story so please don't flame. okay it is basically boy meets girl, girl beats boy, boy hits girl, boy apologizes and girl and boy fall in love.


Hey guys it's my first story so go easy on me.

Leo: don't worry I'm sure they will love you right *stares at you*

*Percy walks in and puts arm round my waist*

Percy: what I miss?

Me: disclaimer do not own any of these characters they belong to the great and awesome rick riorden

Rick: no you can't own Percy or Leo

Me: *sulks* mutter mutters well a t least I get Rosie

Rosie's pov

I was in English class when a new kid came in who was kinda you know awkward with curly hair a baseball cap and crutches came in and sat down next to me muttering something about tin cans and camp half-blood?

Hi what's your name newbie I asked jokingly?

Grover and you smell familiar the new kid muttered

What's the matter with you? I asked

Suddenly I started up in a coughing fit

Miss Johnston come outside now shouted Miss Batlakes

Sorry miss battle-axe I replied

Out now! Miss Batlakes shouted

The new kid Grover shoved something in my hand and closed my fingers around it.

I opened the door after Miss Batlakes and opened my hand nesting in the middle of the hand was a Kirby hairclip.

I followed Miss Batlakes down the hall and out into the car park

She turned towards me.

Did you think you could keep yourself hidden forever Apollo spawn Miss Batlakes hissed

Suddenly she started growing wings and became more bat-like

And then I heard a voice shout "bend the hair clip"

So I did and suddenly I transformed into a bow and an arrow holder

(Soz can't remember what it's called)

And then I did what came natural I shot an arrow directly at her head and that's when my teacher exploded.

Grover came running out.

I think you need to come with me to camp-half blood said Grover

And me and Grover set off to the nearest bus to camp-half-blood

Me: so what you think

Percy: so when do I come in?

Me: soon very soon (insert evil laugh)

Grover: I don't understand why I'm moody in this

Me: soon it will all be clear *kisses Percy*

Percy's pov

I was practicing archery with Annabeth when a big crowd started forming at the half-blood hill so I threw down my bow and arrow holder then ran up to the hill.

A girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and a slim frame she was limping pretty badly but even with mud in her hair she looked hot

**Πώπω αυτή είναι ζεστός**i gasped

(Translation: wow she is hot)

Chiron came trotting up to me and said will you go help her to the infirmary before she faints from blood loss then if on cue she fainted.

I ran up and gave her fireman lift to the infirmary placing her down gently and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Then left the infirmary.

I went back to my cabin and relaxed listening to the ocean waves.

**Me: so what do you think? **

**Stoll brothers: your awesome we are not worthy * comical worshiping bow***

***Stoll brothers leave and Luke enters***

**Me: what you doing here traitor!**

**Luke: where is Annabeth *pointing backbiter* **

**Me: *brings out knife* **

**Luke: ok ok I'll leave**

**Rosie's pov **

_She was in a large room surrounded by giants when a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes suddenly appeared beside me and slayed them all._

_A voice chuckled evilly "you think you have escaped me hero, the famous Persuses Jackson but you have not at all!" and the floor disappeared._

_Percy I murmured _

Wake up sleepyhead a female voice said while shaking my shoulders

5 more minutes I groaned

Up now or you will miss dinner she said

I'm up I'm up I shouted a bit too loudly

Finally the girl sighed

I sat up and looked around.

The girl in front of me had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes she obviously was one of those people who knew "everything"

I swung my legs off the bed but a searing pain shot up my leg, I grimaced, this was going to take a while.

Me: sooooo what you think Annabeth

Annabeth: well you have made me sound impatient

Me: exactly *evil laugh followed by thunder clap*

Annabeth: *whimper*

Me: you reader how about reviewing this story so far or Annabeth gets it!?

Percy pov

*later at camp fire*

I was wondering how that girl was getting on it was driving me crazy just worrying.

Then she walked in.

And took my breath away.

Then I looked around and saw the other boys ogling her

She flipped her hair and walked over and sat next to Annabeth

I felt warmth spread across my cheeks as she looked at me blushing

Then the sign of Apollo appeared above her head and her hair suddenly started giving off a gentle glow.

And Chiron declared "Rosie Johnston daughter of Apollo god of sun.

Me: So what you think

Percy: you got me spot on!

Me: I love you *kisses Percy*

Percy: I love you too

Percy lovers: *burst through studio doors* WE WANT PERCY!

Me: *brings out knife* over my dead unmoving body

Percy lovers: *knocked out*

Me: easy as cake *dusting off hands*

Rosie pov

*later*

In forge I was choosing a weapon with some other new half-bloods.

Then a weapon caught my eye it was a bracelet with different charms on it like a sword, a knife, a bow and arrow holder and also a grenade so I picked up and slipped it on.

It was a perfect fit.

The horn sounded and I ran over to the woods.

Chiron was declaring who was on which team.

Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite also Zeus on the blue team and Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus on the red team.

And me and the red team set off into the forest to our base.

Me: wooohoo capture the flag my teams going to win!

Percy: no my team is!

Me: *jabs Percy with knife*

Percy: ok *surrenders*

Percy's pov

Ok so we will place Percy at the creak beside our flag, Hermes demi-gods over in the trees to the right of the flag and Aphrodite charge from the front and Athena from the back Annabeth declared.

I ran towards the flag and stood beside it and drew out my riptide and waited.

The horn sounded again capture the flag had begun.

A few minutes past, a twig snapped from behind me so I swung around my sword hit someone.

Well that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning the girl said

She got up and brought out her knife and suddenly jabbed at me and as I stepped back my feet were hit with a swift kick of her leg knocking me over.

She grabbed the flag and tugged it out.

The game was finished.

From that day on I had to find her.

And apologise.

Me: so who is this girl?

Percy: I'm not telling

Me: do I know her

Percy: yes you do!

Rosie's pov

My mind kept going back to yesterday when I met him.

He had a helmet on so all I could see was his gorgeous sea green eyes.

But I fell for him in an instant.

I managed to find things to keep me busy like delivering supplies or helping out with the nymphs.

I was making my way back to my cabin when I bumped into someone knocking the boxes out of my hands.

Oh sorry I was just on my way to apologise to a girl I accidently hit her with my riptide the guy said

Sorry I'm obviously not her I said sarcastically

Oh sorry I'll just go the guy said

I was being sarcastic I pointed out

Oh in that case I'm really really sorry he said

No problem by the my name is Rosaria but my friends call me Rosie

Me: taa daaa

Percy: finally! *kisses me*

Me: there is more!

Percy: yes!

Percy's pov

Rosie that's a nice name my name is Percy Jackson I said

Her eyes widened at the sound of my name.

THE Percy Jackson Rosie stuttered

Yeah that's me I said

I have heard a lot about you she said

Really I said

Not in a stalker way she said like I had said she was

Ok so Chiron is letting us out on a day trip in New York and I was wondering if you like to come with me? I asked casually

Sure I'd love to Rosie said playfully punching my arm.

I felt the colour rush to my cheeks.

And she let out a nervous giggle.

Me: so how was THAT!

Annabeth: he chooses you now sister it is on!

Me: we are not sister but it is on like donkey Kong

*Percy enters*

Me: hey Percy thanks for coming *links arms with Percy*

Percy: no problem

*me and Percy leaves Annabeth watching them leave*

Rosie pov

I was raking through my bag searching for some sort of different outfit to where.

Then I found a parcel at the bottom that said to my new daughter from Apollo aka dad.

So I ripped it open a casual red top with long sleeves and it clung to body like second skin and some casual navy skinny jeans.

Thanks dad I whispered

I put them on and rushed to find Percy.

Hey Percy what you think I shouted

Great but no need to shout Percy said

Heyyyy I said playfully punching his arm

Let's go Percy said

And we walked out of camp and into the camp half -blood bus.

And sat down at the back.

Percy: nooo wat happens next

Me: soon

Percy: love that way

*Rides of together on blackjack *

Rosie's pov

Rosie's pov

I was looking out the window of the bus when I felt Percy staring at me so looked at him back.

He looked away and blushed.

What are you blushing about Percy I asked blushing slightly as well

Just thinking about someone he said blushing a even deeper shade of red.

Who is it? I said

Percy muttered something un-audibly

What I said touching his shoulder

You! He whispered

Me I repeated in a shocked tone

I understand if you don't feel the same way Percy said looking at his hands

Look at me Percy I said

And I kissed him.

Me: hey reader so how was that

Reader: * press mouse on review button*

Me: THANKS!

*me leaves*

Me: hey that's the end or is it if you want more tell me on the review button!

Percy: yes if you want to read more go review now!

*Percy and Rosie walk into the sunset*


End file.
